


Too Late

by JayTemplonuevo



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: During junior year of high school, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTemplonuevo/pseuds/JayTemplonuevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She liked Farkle Minkus, her best friend, her Mars.  But she was too late; she lost her chance long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> RileyMatthuws prompted: Riley develops a crush on Farkle while he’s dating someone else because she’s realized so much that he’s done for her.

Riley felt the chilliness of the cold winter air as she crunched through the rough snow towards school. Her cheeks were a bright red and her eyelashes felt partially frozen as she entered the the school. The hot air hitting her like a sauna on overdrive that made her feel like it was summer.

“I’m still wondering how they’re dating, Huckleberry.” Maya asked as herself and Lucas walked up to a silently glistening Riley.

“Ladies surprisingly dig him. What’s so hard to believe about that?” Lucas countered on his best friends behalf.

Riley and Maya looked at each other before staring at Lucas with forced smiles and scrunched eyebrows. “D-dig?” Maya asked with a little laugh escaping her.

“They’re ‘into’ him. You know what I mean, short st-“

“I wouldn’t push it, Ranger Rick.” Maya fiercely said making Lucas bite his tongue and nod silently.

“I think she’s good for him. She’s athletic, pretty and smart. That’s like the ultimate dream girl especially for him. He deserves to be happy with her.” Riley said with a bubbly smile as she closed her locker and books in hand. “I’d look to stay but I kind of want to study up for my math quiz in the library.”

Nods were all exchanged as she ushered herself to the school library quickly. She slowly pushed open the double doors of the rustic library taking in the smell of the books and looks of bored students studying by the computers. She walked through the maze of books, her fingers brushing against the many spines of books before she found a dark corner in the back of the library.

“Perfect.” she silently muttered as she sat crossed legged on the floor and dug through her bag. Finally, pulling out a her math text book and analyzed the words with a sigh. She looked to her other side and noticed a familiar pair of black converse that made her smile and look up at the person.

“Hey Pluto. Having math issues?” He said as he sat beside her with his legs straight out. The personal space between them was irrelevant as she leaned her head on his shoulder and frowned.

“Oh Mars, it’s just so hard. It’s confusing and I’m tired.” she said as she looked up at him with a pout on her lips.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, “So rest my little planet.”

Riley laid her head back onto his shoulder as her eyes slowly drifted to a light slumber; late night studying had definitely taken a toll on her. His head laid gently a top of hers as his eyes slowly started to flutter to a close.

Riley’s mind decided to wonder with such little time she had in his arms as he dream sequence felt odd. It was going to change something about her.

\-----

_“I’ve been in love with Riley since the first grade.” The said boy looked at her with shaggy hair and dressed in eccentric colours with a bright smile on his face._

_“You’ll love again, Riley.” It was at her bay window this time before he hugged his very first girlfriend, Isadora Smackle._

_“You’re my pluto.” This was a random statement he had told her as they studied for their first high school exam in the library. She ended up calling his Mars that day as well but it was ironic how they were studying science as this happened._

_“World domination without you would just be stupid.” Late into their freshman year they had gotten into a fierce fight causing a giant rift between the group and violent words were exchanged between the two. The apologies were almost immediate between them because he’d never want to lose her._

_“You’re my little planet.” She’d finally asked him why he considered her to be pluto. Okay, so she had asked a year later but she wanted answers_

_“I’ll always love you.” he’d tell her. They were sat in her bedroom with her eyes full of tears because her boyfriend who had loved had cheated on her several times and she was questioning if people could even love her._

_“We’ll be the whole solar system, if you want.” He looked at her like she was his sun but she’d never notice._

_“We’re in this together forever.”_

\-----

The couple had jolted awake at the sound of a bell, still wrapped up in each others arms. He quickly got up and helped her up as she packed up her items. Walking out of the maze of books together bumping sides once in awhile with soft chuckles shared between them.

“Farkle.” A pretty blonde said from the doors of the library as she motioned him come.

“See you, Riles.”

Riley looked at the couple, arms wrapped around each other as they smiled at each other. She smiled a good bye to the two before she felt her heart break right then and there. She liked Farkle Minkus, her best friend, her Mars. But she was too late; she lost her chance long ago.


End file.
